Problem: How many significant figures does $098700$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{987}00$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{987}00$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{987}\color{orange}{00}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 3.